Stardust
Stardust is a young adult Unicorn living in a small home in Canterlot, where she bases her small Freelance Writing business. She writes anything from journal entries to news articles, but prefers writing stories for others. Since inspiration tends to come at any and all hours of the day and night, Stardust tries to keep at least one scroll of unused parchment, bottle of ink, and quill with her at all times. When inspiration comes in the middle of the night, she is fortunate enough to have an illumination spell at the ready, which forms a somewhat small ball of light to brighten the area around her enough to see. The spell also creates a small amount of heat, which proves useful when she has to stay up late on winter nights to finish jotting down an idea. Personality Stardust is fairly introverted, preferring to spend much of her time writing and relaxing on her own. A little shy when meeting a new face, she tends to be fairly quiet and reserved until she grows more comfortable around others. And once she gets comfortable around somepony, she develops an almost completely different personality altogether. Once she gets comfortable with being around somepony, Stardust becomes an energetic and somewhat loud filly for a period of time. These periods of time tend to be fairly short-lived, and when they end, it is perfectly obvious for everypony who knows her to notice. When her 'social stamina' (as she refers to it) is drained to a certain point, Stardust grows steadily more irritable and easily frustrated, though she tries to drop subtle hints to how she's doing in conversation before she gets upset with others. In order to 'recharge' her social stamina, she will retreat to her Aunt and Uncle's home in Ponyville (or her own home in Canterlot, depending on which is closer to her location), settle down in a quiet room, and begin to write. This is the only way she has found to consistently and completely relax herself. Stardust is a passive aggressive and submissive pony, rarely standing up for herself when she thinks others will be upset with what she has to say. She will often agree with others even if she doesn't feel completely comfortable with it, especially if she thinks her friends or anypony else will think less of her. History be added Freelance Writing Business be added Trips to Ponyville Although Stardust is rarely without an idea to write about in Canterlot, there are times when the bustling noise and snobbish ponies of the capitol city wear her down. It is at these times that Stardust decides to take a trip to visit her aunt and uncle in Ponyville. Trivia • Cosmic Dust ("Uncle Cosmo") and Stellar Wind ("Aunt Stella") are both Unicorns who study the stars in the night sky; they live together in an average home with large windows in Ponyville. • Cosmic Dust's cutie mark is a cloud of ethereal particles in a swirling 'S' formation. His talent is the ability to chart the stars and predict when each star will burn out. • Stellar Wind's cutie mark is a silver astrolabe. Her talent is the knowledge of the positions of stars and being able to name each star based on its position in the sky at any given point in the year. • Introverts (contrary to popular belief) are defined as being more relaxed and calm when doing something they enjoy (like reading, writing, or drawing) while in a quiet environment and without much social interaction. Although introverts can tend to be quiet and shy, that is not a rule to determine whether somepony is an introvert. On the contrary, extroverts are not always loud and obnoxious; although they can tend to be that way, extroverts simply feel more relaxed and calm when doing more socially-oriented activities, such as going to the mall or hanging out with friends. {These definitions are key to understanding the personality of Stardust, so I do hope they help and don't make me sound like a pretentious person. ~ Lupess} Category:Unicorns Category:OCs Category:Mares